1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for cataloging symbolic data for use in performance analysis of computer programs. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method of storing symbolic data for executable modules. The symbolic data is utilized when performing a performance analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
In analyzing and enhancing performance of a data processing system and the applications executing within the data processing system, it is helpful to know which software modules within a data processing system are using system resources. Effective management and enhancement of data processing systems requires knowing how and when various system resources are being used. Performance tools are used to monitor and examine a data processing system to determine resource consumption as various software applications are executing within the data processing system. For example, a performance tool may identify the most frequently executed modules and instructions in a data processing system, or may identify those modules which allocate the largest amount of memory or perform the most I/O requests. Hardware performance tools may be built into the system or added at a later point in time.
Software performance tools are also useful in data processing systems, such as personal computer systems, which typically do not contain many, if any, built-in hardware performance tools. One known software performance tool is a trace tool. A trace tool may use more than one technique to provide trace data that indicates execution flows for an executing program. One technique keeps track of particular sequences of instructions by logging certain events as they occur, so-called event-based profiling technique. For example, a trace tool may log every entry into, and every exit from, a module, subroutine, method, function, or system component. Alternately, a trace tool may log the requester and the amounts of memory allocated for each memory allocation request.
Typically, a time-stamped record, where “time” is defined as any monitonically increasing metric, such as, number of instructions executed, is produced for each such event. Corresponding pairs of records similar to entry-exit records also are used to trace execution of arbitrary code segments, starting and completing I/O or data transmission, and for many other events of interest.
In order to improve performance of code generated by various families of computers, it is often necessary to determine where time is being spent by the processor in executing code, such efforts being commonly known in the computer processing arts as locating “hot spots.” Ideally, one would like to isolate such hot spots at the instruction and/or source line of code level in order to focus attention on areas which might benefit most from improvements to the code.
Another trace technique involves periodically sampling a program's execution flows to identify certain locations in the program in which the program appears to spend large amounts of time. This technique is based on the idea of periodically interrupting the application or data processing system execution at regular intervals, so-called sample-based profiling. At each interruption, information is recorded for a predetermined length of time or for a predetermined number of events of interest.
For example, the program counter of the currently executing thread may be recorded during the intervals. These values may be resolved against a load map and symbol information for the data processing system at analysis time, and a profile of where the time is being spent may be obtained from this analysis.
For example, isolating such hot spots to the instruction level may identify significant areas of sub-optimal code which helps performance analysts focus their attention on improving the performance of the “important” code. This may also help compiler writers to focus their attention on improving the efficiency of the generated code. This is especially true for “Jitted” code (which is described later in this application). Another potential use of instruction level detail is to provide guidance to the designer of future systems. Such designers employ profiling tools to find characteristic code sequences and/or single instructions that require optimization for the available software for a given type of hardware.
Data processing system applications are typically built with symbolic data and may even be shipped to client devices with symbolic data still present in the modules. Symbolic data is, for example, alphanumeric representations of application module names, subroutine names, function names, variable names, and the like.
The application is comprised of modules written as source code in a symbolic language, such as FORTRAN or C++, and then converted to a machine code through compilation of the source code. The machine code is the native language of the computer. In order for a program to run, it must be presented to the computer as binary-coded machine instructions that are specific to that CPU model or family.
Machine language tells the computer what to do and where to do it. When a programmer writes: total=total+subtotal, that statement is converted into a machine instruction that tells the computer to add the contents of two areas of memory where TOTAL and SUBTOTAL are stored.
Since the application is executed as machine code, performance trace data of the executed machine code, generated by the trace tools, is provided in terms of the machine code, i.e. process identifiers, addresses, and the like. Thus, it may be difficult for a user of the trace tools to identify the modules, instructions, and such, from the pure machine code representations in the performance trace data. Therefore, the trace data must be correlated with symbolic data to generate trace data that is easily interpreted by a user of the trace tools.
The symbolic data with which the trace data must be correlated may be distributed amongst a plurality of files. For example, the symbolic data may be present in debug files, map files, other versions of the application, and the like. In the known performance tool systems, in order to correlate the symbolic data with the performance trace data, the performance tool must know the locations of one or more of the sources of symbolic data and have a complex method of being able to handle redundancies in the symbolic data.
In addition, such correlation is typically performed during post-processing of the performance trace data. Thus, an additional separate step is required for converting performance trace data into symbolic representations that may be comprehended by a performance analyst.
The conversion of performance trace data into symbolic representations is performed at a time that may be remote to the time that the performance trace is performed. As a result, the symbolic data may not be consistent with the particular version of the computer program executed during the trace. This may be due to the fact that, for example, a newer version of the application was executed during the trace and the symbolic data corresponds to an older version of the application.
This may be especially true for applications whose symbolic data is maintained at a supplier's location with the machine code being distributed to a plurality of clients. In such a case, the supplier may continue to update the symbolic data, i.e. create new versions of the application, but fail to provide the newest version of the application to all of the clients. In this scenario, if a performance trace were to be performed, the symbolic data maintained by the supplier may not be the same version as the machine code on which the performance trace is performed.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a mechanism by which symbolic data for a plurality of sources may be combined into a single source of symbolic data for an application undergoing performance analysis and being traced. It would further be beneficial to have a mechanism for verifying the symbolic data as corresponding to the same version of the application undergoing performance analysis and being traced. Additionally, it would be beneficial to have a mechanism that allows for symbolic resolution to be performed as an integrated operation to the performance trace of the application.